


A Flame in the Distance

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: The first time Junhoe saw Jiwon, he thought the older is beautiful... He always thinks Jiwon is the most beautiful...





	1. Prologue

 "I came to know the loneliness of loving _someone_ and also the despair of that _someone_ being a man. I have known enough already."

"No, you are not alone, hyung," Junhoe caressed Jiwon's hair, a habit he had unknowingly upon the other, "You have me here."

Jiwon let out a small laugh, but it was like warm sunshine to Junhoe, "Okay, that sounds awkward. Don't force yourself to say it, Junhoe, you are making us more awkwa—"

"But I mean it."


	2. The Mansion

Junhoe inhales deeply and looks at his green _Rolex_  watch which shows 12.30 in the afternoon. He looks at the house (or to be exact, a mansion) in front of him and stares in awe at how beautiful and big it is.

He takes out a piece of crumpled paper from his jeans and decided to look again at the address written on that paper to assure himself that this is the correct house he will rent for several years here, in Seoul.

After carefully reading the address and he is perfectly sure that he is right, he put the paper back into his jeans pocket. He looks again at the luxurious mansion and smiles to himself,  _This is gonna be a long ass ride, but I know it's worth it. After all, I'll be able to meet him. See him. Everyday. Here._

With another nervous inhale, he rings the bell and waits for anyone to greet or welcome him out there. After a few seconds, the gate opened and a cute, short lad appears with a soft smile toward him.

"Goo Junhoe?" 

The said man nods with a light smile before the other turns to take a glance on Junhoe's luggage and says, "Come on in," he even kindly offers to help Junhoe moving the stuff.

"I'm Jinhwan, but people here usually call me Jinan," he offers a handshake as well before the two starts moving Junhoe's belongings into the mansion.

"You can call me June," Junhoe says and Jinhwan chuckles, "That's a cute name."

While walking around, Junhoe can't help once again from being in awe at how unique and beautiful the mansion is. He wonders how lucky he is to be able to rent such pretty place like this, with a quite reasonable price. He is truly lucky.

And the fact that he is able to see that  _person_ is even better than ever.

Jinhwan brings him to a room on the second floor.

"You should take the bottom bed because the bed at the top is your roommate's," Jinhwan says and puts down the luggages on the bed.

"Roommate?" Junhoe asks as he doesn't see anyone in the room except the both of them.

Jinhwan flashes a small smile, "It's Bobby, but he is now sleeping in another room because he was drunk last night and he just crashed into the other room," Jinhwan chuckles a bit and Junhoe also chuckles, finding his new roommate pretty interesting.

"Well, to be honest, since you are gonna be his roommate, I would like to tell you that the guy is kinda messy. Just look at this room," Jinhwan points his eyes around the room where clothes are scattered everywhere, "But he is a nice guy, and a friendly one... So I think there is no problem of you getting to know each other."

Junhoe smiles before Jinhwan adds, "Okay, then. Let's have a lookaround together."

Jinhwan shows Junhoe around the mansion and after some chats with Jinhwan, Junhoe figures out that this mansion belonged to Jinhwan's grandfather and the older practically inherited this place to the young guy. Junhoe also gets to know the other members residing in the mansion with him; Hanbin, Bobby, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo together with Jinhwan as the owner. 

Apparently, Jinhwan, Bobby and Hanbin are friends from college and Yunhyeong is Bobby's childhood friend while Chanwoo is Yunhyeong's one and only brother. Donghyuk, in the other hand, is Bobby's cousin. Since all of them work around the place, they decided to just stay here together in the mansion. 

At the dining room, Junhoe is introduced to Yunhyeong who acts as the mansion's chef because he always cooks for them, no matter how busy he is, as a doctor. Junhoe realizes one thing about the other after watching him; the guy is very kind and funny.

While Yunhyeong is cooking, Junhoe sees that Donghyuk always there to help the chef. The two seems to be so close to each other. Chanwoo is immersed in himself playing games with Hanbin at the living room while waiting for the main dish to be prepared.

But Junhoe still hasn't seen that  _person_.

By now, he can already figure out that that person's name is apparently Bobby and— _wait, does that mean....he is my roommate? For fuck's sake??_

The thought alone makes Junhoe smile to himself before Jinhwan pokes his nose with an amused laugh. Junhoe finds himself blushing when Jinhwan asks, "What's making you smile so happily like that?"

He shrugs with a shy smile and looks back at Yunhyeong with Donghyuk at the kitchen before throwing a question to the other, "How old are all of you?"

"I'm 29, apparently the oldest here," Jinhwan answers while munching some snacks on the dining table, "Bobby and Yunhyeong are one year younger than me while Hanbin is one year younger than them."

Junhoe smiles unknowingly, "I see. It seems I'm one year younger than Hanbin."

Jinhwan points his eyes at Donghyuk, "Then, you are same age as our Dongdong~"

Donghyuk turns toward them after hearing his name being mentioned. "What is it? I heard my name~"

Yunhyeong chuckles at the side before answering though his eyes never leaving the pot with his cooking, "Our new housemate is also 26 years old, like you, Dong..."

"Woaaahhh, finally I have a peer! Where do you work?" Donghyuk excitedly asks, casually leaving Yunhyeong alone preparing the dish and instead, he proceeds to join Junhoe and Jinhwan at the table.

Junhoe hesitates a bit before replying, "I work as... A bartender at the bar near this place..."

"Is it YG Nightclub?" Donghyuk asks curiously and when Junhoe barely nods, he scrutinizes Junhoe's face, "I don't think I ever see your face there. I always go to that bar with Bobby, by the way."

"I'm new. I will start working tonight," Junhoe feels relieved when Donghyuk looked satisfied with his answer.

"Then, let's go together tonight. Yunhyeong hyung will drive us there," Donghyuk offers and Jinhwan sighs, "Tonight too? Aren't you guys tired of going to that bar every night? Look at that punk sleeping like a log in Hanbin's room, he's not gonna wake up any sooner and tonight you guys are gonna go there again?"

"And here comes our nagging mother," Yunhyeong jokes after putting down the pot with curry ramyun on the table, "Junhoe-shi, if you wanna stay here longer without any problem, I suggest you to endure his nagging."

"Look who's talking," Jinhwan sneers back, "He also loves to nag, especially when it comes to cleanliness," Jinhwan whispers to Junhoe's ear, "Bobby always gets nagged by this guy everyday."

"Stop it you two," Hanbin appears out of nowhere and sits at the centre, like a leader before speaking, "We can hear you guys from the living room and had to stop our game before you guys distract our focus."

"This is the problem when a house has two mothers," Junhoe chuckles at Chanwoo's statement and realizes that everyone has occupied the seats in the dining room, but there is an empty seat left.

Junhoe's eyes never left the empty seat.

As if knowing that Junhoe is waiting for him, a sleepy voice greets them at the dining room, "Good morning~"

Everyone turns to look at the sudden intruder and Junhoe tries to calm his fast heartbeat when he finally sees again that person.

"It's almost evening, Bob," Hanbin says before smacking the said man's head.

Bobby giggles shamelessly and casually sits at the empty seat, beside Junhoe who can't take his eyes off him.

_His eyes... So squinty and small, but beautiful. He is so beautiful, even when his hair is all disheveled and messy like that. His hair... It makes me want to touch it all over, it looks so fluffy~ Damn. Why are you so beautiful...?_

Bobby grabs a slice of green apples there and says, not yet realizing Junhoe's presence there, "Fuck, my head spins so bad, I feel like dying—" He stops when he notices Junhoe beside him, "Oh, are you the new renter?"

Junhoe nervously nods and awkwardly introduces himself, "Hi, I... I'm Junhoe..."

Bobby smiles and Junhoe can't help letting out an internal scream.

"I'm Bobby," he says before eating the apple and takes a spoon to taste Yunhyeong's curry ramyun, "Damn, Yoyo, this shit is spicy as hell!"

Junhoe almost burst out laughing hearing the cute nickname Bobby called Yunhyeong, which just shown how close they are, but he can also feel himself getting more interested to know Bobby better and closer. Looking at this now, he knows Bobby is a very interesting fella.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan softly slaps Bobby's mouth, "Kim Jiwon, stop cussing in front of our Junhoe—"

"It's fine," Junhoe flashes a smile because he really didn't mind it(he also cusses a lot so—), therefore Bobby rolls his tongue playfully at Jinhwan who sighs helplessly.

"Don't cuss in front of my food, thanks."

"Thank you, dear Yoyo, for the food. I will eat them well," Bobby flaunts his bunny smile as he replied to Yunhyeong and Junhoe knows he already dead inside because the guy is so fucking cute. And beautiful.

And it reminds him of when he first saw the older several months ago.

 

_Junhoe looked at the nightclub in front of him and sighed as he thougbt about his duty to patrol around the place. He adjusted his cap and black jacket before walking around the area and ending up at an empty and quiet street._

_And he saw it._

_Someone who is like a flame, in the distance. The person was undeniably blinding Junhoe's eyesight._

_There, not far from Junhoe, laid a guy who was having his back leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, as if enjoying the fresh night breeze. And Junhoe found himself halting his steps._

_The guy has brown hair, looking so good with white silky outfit which exposed his chest a bit. He has such a nice and unique features, Junhoe couldn't help thinking the other is so beautiful._

_And blinding._

_"Hyung... A light," the voice brought Junhoe out of his own thoughts and only then, he realized that there was another person there; a tall, dangerously handsome man, beside the guy before._

_"Sure thing, Jiwon," the other guy said as he took out a lighter while that beautiful guy, apparently named Jiwon, held out his cigarette._

_At that time, Jiwon looked up and both Junhoe and him locked their eyes._

_Realizing that the beautiful guy had caught his presence there, Junhoe immediately pulled down his cap to cover his face from be seen to Jiwon, meanwhile the latter paid no attention to it and continued smoking instead._

_And Junhoe walked away from that scene, before hearing the other guy's voice, "Let's go back to the bar."_

_Jiwon shook his head and the person he called hyung, caressed his face fondly, "Jiwon, we have to go back. The others are getting worried since we have been out for quite a long time here."_

_Jiwon formed a smile, a bunny smile in which his eyes disappeared, forming crescent shape, when he felt his hyung's touch on his beautiful face, "You can go first, hyung. I want to stay here longer. It's calm and good here."_

_And Junhoe found himself hiding behind the wall, to watch as Jiwon closed his eyes back as soon as the other guy left._

_But out of his expectation, he realized that Jiwon was actually crying. So quietly. Tears rolled down the guy's rosy cheeks with his eyes still closed and his hand was still holding the cigarette._

_Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows, wondering as to why this person cried, but too bad, a vibrate from his phone made him realize that he has to return to his main duty to patrol around the area. As a detective._


	3. Shameless Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe learns more unexpected facts about Bobby on his first day of 'working' as the bartender in that nightclub.

Junhoe walks hurriedly to the entrance door before Donghyuk calls for him, "Hey, Junhoe! Wait, let's go together, with the car."

Junhoe halts his steps and smiles at Donghyuk and Yunhyeong who appears from their shared room. 

"Let's go!" Donghyuk says cheerfully while holding Junhoe's hand to the car which Yunhyeong will drive.

Junhoe sits at the backseat while Donghyuk at the front seat and Yunhyeong at the driver seat. He looks at the two who look just like newlywed,  _they are cute,_ he thought.

As Yunhyeong is driving, Junhoe blinks his eyes when he saw Jiwon walking by the sidewalk alone, in blue denim jacket with hoodie and tight jeans, purple headphones over his ears.

"Isn't that Jiwon?" Junhoe blurts out and Yunhyeong glances at him before answering, "Yeah. Since the bar is not that far from our place, he prefers walking alone rather than riding the car with us."

Junhoe eyes the lone man who seems to not aware of his surrounding, getting immersed in his own world of music instead. He sighs, once again thinking of how beautiful that guy is. 

Once they arrive at the nightclub, Donghyuk waves goodbye to Yunhyeong who is driving away to the hospital for his work. Donghyuk then brings Junhoe into the club and meets with the tall manager named Seungyoon.

He is also friendly, so Junhoe feels more relieved than ever.

 

Junhoe wipes the glass at the bar while singing to himself in order to distract himself from watching the variety of people getting drunk and high and whatsoever. Even so, he loves listening to the music played in the club.

And there's one time he looks up to see the crowds for once, and... His eyes somehow find that person.

Jiwon.

Jiwon is happily laughing with Donghyuk and another unfamiliar guy who is pretty and seems tall. Jiwon, in the other hand, looks so comfortable, as ever, while chatting with the two while drinking the orange juice, instead of alcohols.

Junhoe smiles inwardly, before he is snapped out of it from a tall, handsome man, in a grey suit, who calls for him with a smile.

"Are you listening, young man?" 

Junhoe quickly drifts his eyes to focus on the person he assumes as  _customer,_ "Yes, what can I help you, Mister?"

The man beams, looking friendly as well, and only then, Junhoe realizes that this man wears the same outfit as Seungyoon.

"I'm Seunghoon, this club's promoter," and he chuckles when Junhoe's face turns a bit pale under the dimlight, "I heard you are the new bartender, so I just wanna greet you."

"Ahhh," Junhoe forms a small smile before bowing politely to him, "I'm Junhoe. Goo Junhoe. Nice to meet you, Seunghoon-shi," and he offers for a handshake in which Seunghoon gladly accepts, "Just be casual with me. Call me hyung or whatever, I'm fine with everything," and he takes the seat in front of Junhoe.

"What would you like to drink?" Junhoe asks after finished wiping the glasses.

"That whiskey looks sexy tonight," he jokes and Junhoe smiles, "Give me that."

"Okay," he quickly grabs the whiskey and pours into a glass, just like a good bartender, like how he learnt from his co-worker in the police office, in order to pretend as a bartender, for this particular  _task._  

"You are very good, for a beginner. I mean it, seriously," Seunghoon compliments him and Junhoe blurts out, feeling good instantly hearing that compliment, "I practiced this a lot before coming—" luckily he stops before leaking his real identity.

Junhoe hands the glass of whiskey to Seunghoon who smiles and dunks it down right away. Junhoe turns to look at Jiwon back and can't help staring when Jiwon has his arm over Donghyuk's shoulder while talking with them about some funny stuff, laughing till his eyes disappear and showing his bunny teeth, crooked smile, but that smile is contagious, so Junhoe is enchanted again.

Seunghoon turns to the direction of Junhoe's eyes and realizes that he is watching Jiwon, intently. He looks back at the glass and decides to snap Junhoe out of it before it gets too late.

"Junhoe," he lightly calls for the bartender and Junhoe immediately looks back at Seunghoon, "Yes?"

"I heard it, you are the new renter at Jinani's mansion. And also, Bobby's new roommate..."

Junhoe feels a sudden warning tone coming from the last sentence and he begins fearing a little of what is going to happen in the future.

"Yes, I am," he replies with his eyes looking at Seunghoon warily.

"There," Seunghoon points out at Jiwon and the others, "You must already know Donghyuk right? The one with them is Taehyun, our pretty host."

"Oh, he is a host?" Junhoe asks, more to himself before looking back at Seunghoon when the other leans closer to him.

"Apart or everything, I just wanna say, you better not get _too close_ with our Bobby," Seunghoon says, in a matter of fact, "It's dangerous."

Junhoe furrows his eyebrows, not really understanding the words  _dangerous;_ what is so dangerous with Bobby?

"I don't know about the future, but I'm worried about you. You are still new here, so I don't want you to get into trouble. I really really mean it."

Seeing the sincerity and how serious Seunghoon sounds, Junhoe nods as he gives a last look at Jiwon who headlocks Donghyuk playfully with stupid grin on his face, looking like the happiest guy ever in the whole world, but who knows what's hidden behind that bright smile.?

That thought gets Junhoe remembering the night when he first saw Bobby at the empty street, crying quietly in the corner.

_Is he that dangerous?_

"He is like a flame, the blue flame, the hottest one," Seunghoon utters while staring at Bobby who is now drinking his orange juice with warm eyes as he watches over Donghyuk and the other one talking, "It's blinding. And you just can't be too close with him. Or you will be in pain."

Junhoe reluctantly smiles, "And I can only watch him from a distance, like this."

"Ah, he also smiles even when he's mad, so be careful, kid," Seunghoon says with a slight smile.

Before that smile falters when he notices someone familiar in a black suit with nicely-styled black hair walking into the club with a few bodyguards around him and everyone is bowing to him politely.

Junhoe somehow is triggered by the royal entrance from that person, so he blurts out, "Who's that?"

Seunghoon can't help snickering hearing the question, "The heck," he turns toward Junhoe in amusement, "You don't know who is he?"

"Is he...someone I have to know?" Junhoe doesn't want to sound rude, but he just really doesn't know.

"Junhoe, please don't kid around. You really don't know?" Seunghoon is still in disbelief, in awe.

Junhoe shakes his head before Seunghoon answering Junhoe's curiousity, "He is Song Minho, the owner of this club."

When Mino is nearing the bar, Junhoe finally recognizes him,  _shit_.. _Now I remember..._   _He was the guy with Bobby that night when I first saw him..._

Seunghoon asks in a half-whisper, "You want to work here but you don't know our boss?" He slaps Junhoe's shoulder softly, "That's funny."

Junhoe scratches his head, feeling embarassed a bit, before sudden realization hits him when he looks at Mino who stops in front of Jiwon and the others.

_Damn. Now I realize. This undercover job motive and target is Song Mino._

 

 

Bobby slowly stands when Mino stops right in front of him.

With a soft smile, he mutters, "Long time no—" but he is shut with Mino claiming his lips roughly, the hand forcedfully grabbed his neck and Mino presses their body together, ignoring the looks from other people there.

Including Junhoe.

At first, Bobby tries to resist, tries to push Mino away, but eventually, he just lets Mino kiss him hungrily there, just let Mino's hands wandering everywhere on his body, though he is still very shocked with Mino's sudden ambush to him.

When Mino pinches his nape, he naturally parts his lips to let the other invades his mouth, sucking his lips and everything, hungrily.

When Mino finally pulls away, Bobby pants heavily, catching his breath while Mino murmurs to his ear with his deep, low voice, "Come to my room, like fucking now."

And with that saying, Mino lets Bobby go and leaves the scene with the bodyguards still following him to the upstairs.

Bobby notices the glaring and judging looks from everyone in the club, but he ignores it all and decides to calm himself down first.

Donghyuk sighs heavily before asking full of concern, "Are you okay, hyung?"

Bobby fakes a smile, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

 

Meanwhile, Seunghoon sighs out of disappointment once Mino left, claiming, "That... Looks softer than usual."

Junhoe widens his eyes hearing it and starts wondering if that was soft, how is the usual one?

And his heart hurts. To see someone else on that lips. 

Seunghoon turns to Junhoe and grabs his drink, "Okay, then. I shall go now. Our boss is here, so I can't play truant anymore. Or I'm so gonna be dead meat."

After saying that, Seunghoon approaches Jiwon who dunks down the remaining of his orange juice, "Jiwon, you should go now. I don't think he would love to wait."

Bobby nods understandingly and forces out a smile at him before Donghyuk asks, "Where are you going, hyung? To Mino?"

"Yes, Dong," he flashes a smile to assure his cousin, "It has been 2 weeks since we last met, that's why..." and Donghyuk drags Bobby back onto the couch, "Hyung, please don't go. It's enough already. We all know what is gonna happen when you go to that man."

Bobby stands and lets go of Donghyuk's hand, ignoring his plead, "Dong, you can go home first tonight. Don't wait for me. Okay?"

"Jiwon hyung..." Donghyuk makes a puppy face and Bobby pats his head, "Go home with Yunhyeong. He will come to pick you up later," he looks up and notices Junhoe at the bar, his eyes immediately looking down once he realizes Jiwon is looking at him, "And don't forget Junhoe. Bring him home with you guys."

"Look who's talking," Taehyun chuckles, "Seems like you are not going home tonight. Might as well sleeping here, fucking with that guy."

Donghyuk glares at Taehyun before Bobby smiles bitterly and leaves with Seunghoon to the upstairs.

While walking upstairs, Bobby suddenly stops to look at Junhoe, "Seems like he is just doing fine on his own."

"He is," Seunghoon replies and drags Bobby away quickly, not letting the other looking at Junhoe too long, afraid of the consequences.

"I see you talking with him before," Bobby says, "What the hell did you guys talk about?"

"About you," and Jiwon stops, feeling anxious for some reasons, so Seunghoon fakes a laugh, "Just kid. I just told him about the working environment and what he should know working here."

Bobby continues his steps to Mino's private room and when he is about to pull the doorknob, he turns to Seunghoon to whisper, "Take care of Junhoe. If  _he_ know that Junhoe is my new roommate, that kid is dead meat. And I don't want that."

"I'm fully aware of that, princess. So now, go in," Seunghoon pulls the doorknob for Bobby.

As Bobby gets into the room, he is welcomed by Mino in bath robe, relaxingly lying on the king-sized bed while reading a magazine.

"I'm here, hyung," he says, sounding timid for some reasons.

"Strip yourself," Mino firmly orders, his eyes diverting to Bobby after throwing away the magazine.

Bobby knows Mino is staring at him intently, like a predator observing its prey, and he also knows, Mino is just waiting for the time to  _attack_ him.

He removes the clothes covering his body until there's nothing and slowly walks toward Mino.

"You know it's been 2 weeks," Mino murmurs while eyeing Bobby's hips and throbbing dick, "I'm gone for 2 weeks, Kim Jiwon."

After saying that, he roughly grabs Bobby to pin him against the bed and leans into his neck, whispering, "During the two weeks I'm gone, I realize that I have a lot of whores, but no one," he kisses his neck, licking the sensitive spot behind Bobby's ear to get him moaning softly, "No one ever make me feel damn good like you."

Bobby can feel Mino's throbbing dick pressing against him and that's when Mino orders him again, "Turn your body around, baby."

 

Junhoe sighs sadly when he is left alone again at the bar. As soon as Jiwon and Seunghoon disappear from his eyesight, two ladies stops by the bar while chatting. Obviously about Bobby.

"Did you see what happened just now? That's Bobby, the one who is called _shameless_ _cat."_

 _"Shameless cat?_ But why?"

Junhoe furrows his eyebrows while listening to their conversation.

"He is the owner of this club, Mino's fucktoy. You just see how they just kissed in public before. I guess they are fucking right now, somewhere we don't know."

"Ahh, I remember I used to hear that he is Mino's _public toilet_ and a _masochist_ even!"

Junhoe widens his eyes in shock hearing those words about Jiwon,  _what kind of a person are you, Kim Jiwon? Why are they talking like this about you?_

 

When Junhoe is changing his clothes in the dressing room, Seungyoon comes to him to say, "Big Boss wants to see you in his room."

"Big Boss?" Junhoe creases his eyebrows,  _is it Song Mino?_

"Yeah." Is Seungyoon's short answer before leaving Junhoe to change.

After finished dressing, Junhoe comes out and goes upstairs where it shows the up arrow for private room and looks around, feeling nervous at the thought of meeting the person he is supposed to be after.

However, when he arrives the room, he unwantedly hears soft moans and grunts and everything that's making him horny, but he knows he is in danger when he realizes it might be Bobby and Mino fucking inside.

 _Of course they are_ , he sighs.  _Why does he sound so inviting? Fuck._

He is hesitating whether to press the doorbell or not but Seungyoon said the boss wanted to see him.  _what the fuck is this, did they want me to get into trouble on my first day?!_

After noticing that it gets quiet sometime later, he finally rings the doorbell and not long after that, the door slides open, revealing Bobby in a bathrobe, his hair messy but still looking so good, his face looks so shiny and bright, brighter than ever, but once he found out that it is Junhoe in front of him, he looks flustered. As fuck.

"J-Junhoe?" He looks so shocked and Junhoe wonders if this can get any more awkward?

"I... I was told to meet Big Boss here," he says.

"Oh," he is at loss, not expecting Junhoe to see him in this kind of condition, to leave such _nice_ impression on the younger's first ever night in the mansion.

"Who is it, Jiwon-ah?" Mino emerges out of nowhere, only in a boxer, showing off his well-built body.

"He said he was told to meet you here—" and that's when Mino _protectively_ snakes his arm around Bobby's waist, tightly before looking at Junhoe, scrutinizing him up and down, "The new bartender?"

Junhoe nods and Mino smirks, "Nice to meet you. I'm Mino, this nightclub's owner."

"I heard about it," Junhoe utters with a mild smile, not really liking the fact that Bobby is in another person's arm, _and damn it's not good he looks so uncomfortable._

"This is Bobby," Mino points his eyes at Bobby who smiles awkwardly at Junhoe before Mino leans toward Junhoe to murmur, "My.Property."

Mino smiles wickedly as he backs away, "That's all. I just wanna see the new bartender's face. You can go home now."

Junhoe bows at him before advancing to leave the place and he hears the door slammed so loud and locked. And he doesn't has to guess what happen in there.

He hates it.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Junhoe prepares to go out and meet with one of the detectives at the nearby cafe. While spraying perfume, he glances at the empty top bed and sighs that he was sleeping alone on the first night in that mansion.

As he opens the gate of the mansion, he is startled with the appearance of Jiwon in oversized hoodie sweater and black leather pants, different outfit from last night, but his eyes look dim, and heavy.

Still, he has that contagious smile on his face.

"Thank God you opened the gate. I didn't find the keys and I thought I'm gonna die here under that blazing Sun~" he says cheerfully before entering the mansion but stops when Junhoe calls him.

"W-where are you...from?" He knows he already met Bobby last night in that room, but he still wants to ask.

Bobby smiles before turning around, " _Work."_

"Night shift?" 

Bobby snorts at himself and answers, "Well, you can say it like that. Sort of."

"I...see..." He ends the conversation awkwardly before Jiwon asks him then, "And you... Where are you going?"

"Meet up with some friends."

"Ahhh, yeah, then, have fun meeting your friends," Bobby says with a wide smile and is about to go to his room, before he turns around and grabs Junhoe's hand, "Oh, wait..."

"Yes?"

Junhoe hates that his heartbeat is thumping so fast when he feels Jiwon's hand holding him tight and the fact that they are locking their eyes together is no better.

"You have such nice, pretty eyes," the words slip out of Jiwon's mouth without him realizing.

"What?" He hears it but he just wants to hear it again. He loves compliment after all.

Bobby shrugs, somewhat relieved if Junhoe doesn't hear it, "You must have heard all kinds of stuff from people about me, haven't you?" 

Junhoe looks at Bobby and blurts out, "Shameless cat?"

Bobby laughs with the revealation, "There's more, right? It's fine, tell me, I won't get mad at my handsome roommate~"

"Mino's fucktoy?"

Bobby smiles, in awe with Junhoe's direct answer, but he unknowingly wants more. More of this straightforwardness.

"Then? Is that it?" He looks unbothered at all, Junhoe is the one feeling troubled.

"Mino's public toilet. Masochist."

This time, Bobby turns quiet. He only forms an expressionless smile, as he speaks, "And?"

"You smile even when you are mad."

He chuckles, but actually, it is a sad laugh, "Aish, these people... Why can't they ever compliment me instead of throwing insults at me?"

He looks at Junhoe and pats his shoulder, "It must be nice to hear them saying I'm handsome or whatever. Just...anything good," attempting to enter the mansion again before Junhoe says, "You are beautiful."

Hearing that, Bobby laughs even louder.

"That's fresh. I have never heard that before."

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"But I really think you are beautiful," he said, more to himself since Jiwon is already disappearing from his eyesight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the chapter title, I figure some of you who like to read manga might already know that this fic is inspired from the manga titled "Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai" and the main character is called lustful cat. But I change it to shameless cat. 
> 
>    
> And if you ask me the reason I make Bobby as the cat, blame Kim fucking Hanbin. :P
> 
> Remember when he used to call Jiwon neko which is a cat in Japanese. 
> 
> Apart of that, hope you guys have fun reading this fic. Credit to the mangaka who created such a masterpiece because I really love all the words and quotes in the manga. <3


	4. Know Me More

_People are full of contradictions._

 

_First, they want to top. Then, they want to bottom._

_They want to torture. And then, they want to be tortured._

.

.

Junhoe arrives home by evening after meeting his co-worker at the nearby cafe to discuss a bit about his undercover task. He realizes that there were fewer shoes on the rack, hinting that most of the guys are not home yet. But Yunhyeong seems to be home, thankfully, since he sees the older’s black Honda car in the garage.

When he enters the mansion and passes by the kitchen, he sees Yunhyeong cooking something. He smiles,  _as expected._

He decides to see the older, “What are you cooking, hyung?”

Yunhyeong turns to look at him and chuckles with a bit of surprised look, “Ah, just some soup and omelette rice, for Jiwon.”

“Jiwon?”

“Yeah, that punk begged me to cook for him as he is damn hungry,” Yunhyeong replies with a laugh afterward, “It’s a great thing that you are home. I cook a lot.”

Junhoe smiles thinking about how the pretty guy is so nice and considerate for others. The whole members in this mansion are lucky to have Yunhyeong here.

“He will not be alone too, if you are here. You guys should eat together later,” Yunhyeong adds.

“Why? Are you going somewhere?”

“I gotta go to the hospital back after finishing things here,” he answers while squeezing the ketchup on the omelette rice, making a bunny’s teeth shape.

He smiles to himself before looking up at Junhoe, “Dinner’s done. I will call Jiwon to come down, so you should sit down and wait a bit, okay?”

“Oh,” Junhoe grabs Yunhyeong’s wrist, “It’s fine, I will call him.”

Yunhyeong makes a  _are-you-serious_ look to the other before Junhoe says, "I'm his roommate, after all."

"Okay, that makes sense," Yunhyeong smiles and begins preparing the dishes and whatnot, "Go on."

Junhoe quickly goes upstairs, feeling excited somehow, but at the same time, he also feels nervous. When he pushes open the door, he naturally smiles seeing Jiwon wrapped in a thick blanket on the bed, with his clothes, with no surprise, scattered all over the floor.

Junhoe walks closer to the sleeping figure and wakes him up, "Bobby hyung, wake up..."

Turns out, the older is not sleeping at all. He opens his eyes, making Junhoe shocked to find out that he is not sleeping.

"When did you come home?" He asks, a bit bewildered.

"Just now," Junhoe simply answers.

Jiwon gets up, throwing away the blanket, showing only his yellow boxer and stretches himself up before Junhoe says, "Yunhyeong hyung asks me to wake you up. The dinner is ready."

The older's eyes shines brighter hearing it, "Yes! Finally~"

Without wearing at least a shirt or what, he comes out of their shared room just like that, in a rush to the dining room. Junhoe snorts to himself. Once again, getting amused with the older.

At the dining room, Jiwon cheerfully sits on the chair and grabs the bowl of soup that Yunhyeong has provided on the table. Without waiting for Junhoe, he scoops a spoonful of the soup into his mouth.

"Gosh, slowly, the soup is not gonna run away," Yunhyeong says after slapping the other's hand while Jiwon just giggles stupidly.

"But you are gonna leave," Jiwon mutters as he slows down.

Yunhyeong looks at him and pats Jiwon's fluffy hair, caressing them lightly, "I have night shift today, so I should be prepared for any on-call emergency. I also need to study and get prepared for an important surgery tomorrow."

Jiwon cooes at him, feeling proud of his bestfriend, "I hope everything will go well tomorrow. I know you can do amazing."

Yunhyeong chuckles with a sheepish smile, "Hope so," and excuses himself to wash the dishes while Jiwon happily eating the meals.

Junhoe, hiding from behind the wall, forms a soft smile hearing the close friends' warm conversation. He somehow feels warm too.

"Eh, where's Junhoe? Is he not going to come down and eat?" Yunhyeong asks while drying the plates before coming down to his own conclusion, "Wait, Kim Jiwon, did you do anything to him?" He turns to look at Jiwon at the table, and sighs, "Damn, show some respect and modesty. How could you not wear anything in front of him??"

Jiwon looks at himself and only then realizing that he is not wearing anything other than his boxer, "Crap, I was too hungry so I didn't bother taking any clothes."

"Poor guy, he must be shocked to death," Yunhyeong smacks Jiwon's head softly before advancing to find Junhoe while Bobby only keeps laughing, "Well, I'm proud of my body~" and Yunhyeong turns back to him to hit the other's shoulder and headlock him playfully.

Junhoe presses his lips together, feeling somehow glad that Yunhyeong is with Jiwon. He looks so freaking happy and blessed, unlike the night before.

"Oh, here you are!" Yunhyeong drags Junhoe once they bump into each other behind the wall, "Come on, eat together with Jiwon. You must be hungry right?"

Junhoe hesitantly nods and sits on the chair beside Jiwon while Yunhyeong kindly gives him the meals. 

"Mind if I ask something?" Junhoe speaks after eating a spoonful of the omelette rice before Yunhyeong gives him a look for him to go on with the question.

"What are your occupation, I mean, everyone here?" 

"Well, I'm a doctor, Jinanie hyung is a linguistic lecturer, Hanbinnie is a composer, so he often spends his night at the studio, Donghyukie is a librarian at the library here and our baby, Chanwoo is still a student. He goes to the college just beside this mansion, if you notice."

"And Jinanie hyung is his lecturer, can you believe it?" Jiwon says with a short laugh, "He knows that old man is his lecturer, yet he never pay respect for that man. He always gets savage with Jinan hyung, it's funny to watch them."

"Then, what about you... Bobby hyung?" Junhoe asks, since he is curious as fuck, even from the beginning.

Jiwon slowly looks at Junhoe and flashes a small smile, "Me?"

"Jiwonnie is a-" but Bobby quickly interrupts Yunhyeong who tries to stop Bobby from saying anything he wanted to say.

"Do you remember your Boss?" Jiwon asks without any expression on his face, and Yunhyeong sighs, "Not that job, Jiwon. You have a decent job, not that—"

"I work as his little bitch."

Yunhyeong lets out a heavy sigh and says in his tiny voice, "I knew you would say that, but please don't ruin our new housemate's purity~"

"You already saw me with your Boss last night. So, yes, whatever shit you heard from people, they might be right, and they might be wrong too. But yes, I'm his bitch."

Yunhyeong presses his lips together and mutters to himself, "Darn, how could he say all that so bluntly?"

More than anything, Junhoe also looks as expressionless as Jiwon's. That makes Yunhyeong even more... Stressed out.

"Ah, I see," Junhoe finally opens his mouth after a short silence.

"He is also a model," Yunhyeong says while pointing his finger to Jiwon, "This guy is."

Junhoe's eyes perk up, "Model?"

Yunhyeong nods, "But, yeah, the modelling agency is under Mino hyung..."

And Jiwon is quick to change from his serious mode to a cheerful mode, "I'm a very great model, you know. I can pose well and the director keeps saying I can make various expressions so I'm good. I should have become an actor, though."

Junhoe laughs, at that. And Yunhyeong also takes the chance to laugh too before his eyes notice the time shown on the clock.

"Crap! I need to go to the hospital now!" He immediately grabs his jacket and waves goodbye to the two before going out, leaving them on their own.

The time ticks by, but none of the two speaks. It is a very deafening silence, only the fans sound are heard and their eating sound.

Awkward.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Junhoe finally drops the silence and Jiwon stops munching to nod.

"My boss... And you... Are you guys dating?" He straightforwardly asks, without any layered coating or whatever.

And that's what Jiwon likes the most about this guy. He just doesn't know it.

Jiwon softly shakes his head before looking up to see Junhoe's puzzled face, "There is only one person that I ever fall in love with. But, that person is not him," he forks a piece of leftover omelette on the plate and adds, "And Mino hyung also knows that."

And, that just gets the younger puzzled even more.

Jiwon chuckles lightly seeing the confused look on the other's face, "We are not dating. Hope that answers your question."

_then, who is that person_

"Oh, Yunhyeong's calling," Jiwon says as he picks up the call, "Yo!"

He giggles and looks at Junhoe before nodding for something that Junhoe doesn't know, but Jiwon seems happy, so that's all that matter.

After hanging up the call, Jiwon says, "That old man forgot his lipbalm."

Junhoe furrows his eyebrows, not really understanding the statement, "And so?"

"And so... That is the worst problem for that old man to ever face, in his lifetime," Jiwon tells him with an amused laugh, and Junhoe can't help laughing too, though he still doesn't quite get it.

"And so, we have to solve that biggest problem of his, by sending the lipbalm to the hospital," Jiwon says again, shaking his head, "Aigoo, what an old man."

He looks at Junhoe and stirs the soup in front of the younger, "Come on, finish them if you can. Yunhyeong cooked for us, even he is always busy as fuck, so at least, we should finish everything to show our gratitude."

"That sounds so decent from you," Junhoe blurts out and Jiwon chuckles again, "Damn, that roast."

 

 

At the hospital, Yunhyeong waits for the two at the counter in lobby before hearing Jiwon's voice, "Yoyo~"

He snorts before looking up to see the two walking together toward him, "Eyy, that bitch~ I've told him not to call me like that here..."

Jiwon hands him the lipbalm that he cherishes so much and Junhoe still doesn't understand it.

"Thanks, my lips is already getting dry without this," he bumps his fist with Jiwon, "Bless you."

"Always," he replies before Yunhyeong excuses himself again to attend to his emergency patients.

"He looks different in that white outfit," Junhoe comments, a bit in awe, that Yunhyeong looks so fucking gorgeous in the doctor's uniform.

"I know right," Jiwon smiles.

And that's when another doctor appears in front of them to snap, "Look who's here again. The masochist that loves Song Mino's dick."

Jiwon's smile falters right away. Junhoe glances at the doctor's nametag which says  _Jaewon_ before looking back at Jiwon who tries to force a smile even when everyone is eyeing him weirdly, full of menacing glares and stares.

"I wonder, why do you keep coming to this hospital? Is there someone that you want to seduce here?" The doctor smirks, thinking Jiwon would cry and all, but...

"Yes. It's you," Jiwon moves closer to him provocatively, "I want to seduce you, cutie."

Jaewon makes a disgusted face at him before pushing Jiwon away from him, "Faggot!" And leaves the place with curses toward the guy.

Jiwon forms a mild smile and sighs a bit before only then realizing that Junhoe is here, with him. He quickly turns around, regretting right away that Junhoe had to witness his shameless action just now.

 

"I'm sorry you had to watch that," Jiwon says during their ride home by taxi.

Junhoe looks at Jiwon and shakes his head, "That's nothing."

"You have seen worse?" 

"The worst."

Jiwon eyes Junhoe's beautiful eyes, almost blue eyes, and notices some sorts of sorrowful stories hidden behind that gloomy gaze to the scenery outside of the taxi. But he is afraid to ask.

Because Junhoe looks so beautiful. As of now.

When he is feeling hurts.

When they arrive at the mansion, Donghyuk, Jinhwan and Chanwoo are already home. All three of them had their mouth go round to see Jiwon and Junhoe together.

They clap their hands in unison once the pair emerges into the living room where the three are watching television.

"The fuck?" Jiwon makes a hand motion of saying  _crazy_ to them and Junhoe can't help smiling.

"Where are you two from?" Donghyuk asks when Jiwon takes the seat between him and Jinhwan, while Junhoe stealthily takes the seat beside Chanwoo.

"From your bae," Jiwon answers blatantly, "He forgot his lipbalm."

Donghyuk's cheeks flushes red before smacking Jiwon's arm shyly and Chanwoo decides to cut in, before they forget, "Whatever it is, Jinan hyung, Dongdong, I want my 50 000 won."

Jinhwan makes an annoyed face while Donghyuk sighs, "How can this kid win the bet just like this?"

"What bet?" Junhoe asks curiously.

"We were betting if the two of you will go out together in a week," Chanwoo says with a victory wink, "And obviously I am the only who roots for you two to go out."

Jiwon snorts while Junhoe smiles, a bit amazed that the guys would even bet for something like that.

"I thought you two would be awkward as fuck," Donghyuk says with a deep sigh, for losing his 25000 won just like that while Jinhwan takes out a cash from his wallet with a frown, "I mean, it seemed like Junhoe and you would never get along. But I guess, it's the opposite now."

Jinhwan smiles as he pats Jiwon's shoulder warmly.

Jiwon snickers, "Jung Chanwoo, you owe me, kid. I helped you get the cash."

"Not at all," Chanwoo rolls his tongue at him playfully and Jiwon snorts again, "Ey, this punk," and he turns to Jinhwan and Donghyuk, "And what, he is my roommate. Of course we will get along well," he turns to Junhoe with an attempt to high-five the other, "Right, buddy?"

Jinhwan laughs when Junhoe seems flustered, mildly rejecting Jiwon's high-five, "Look, that's so awkward~"

 

* * *

 

After about a week, Yunhyeong follows them to the nightclub to enjoy some free times as he has finished on his medical exams and everything.

At the nightclub, Yunhyeong sits together with Donghyuk in front of the bartender Junhoe who is wiping the other glasses.

The two of them are talking about some matters before they decide to drag Junhoe into the conversation.

"June, how do you feel after a week living with us?" Yunhyeong asks with a soft gaze, anticipating his answer.

Junhoe stops wiping the glasses and smiles, "So far so good. I have fun here. This job is also good. I have a good time observing various kinds of people here."

The two chuckles gladly, and Donghyuk says, "How about Jiwon hyung? Is he okay with you?"

Junhoe shrugs, doesn't mean harm, but, "I have not seen him sleeping in the bedroom even for once, so I don't know much. But he looks okay and he treats me fine. So, that's just nice."

Yunhyeong sighs lightly, "Ah, that punk. I feel sorry for you, June, but if you want, you can sleep on my bed. After this, I might come home late every night, so I would prefer to just sleep on the couch."

Junhoe quickly shakes his head, "Oh, it's fine. Thank you, hyung, but really, it's fine."

Yunhyeong beams, "Just in case, if you can't sleep alone, come and sleep with Dongdong."

"Sounds good," Donghyuk winks at Junhoe cutely before excusing himself for awhile to the toilet.

"Don't miss me too much, hyung," Donghyuk jokingly whispers to Yunhyeong who blushes and tries his best to keep his calm and replies, "Yeah, just go. Don't let the urine leak."

Donghyuk snorts, "That's not funny, hyung," but he still laughs it out anyway and leaves to the toilet.

After a few seconds of silence, Junhoe comes to Yunhyeong and mutters, "About Bobby hyung... I heard you have been friends with Bobby since the beginning, so you must know a lot about him."

"Jiwonnie?" Yunhyeong smiles, "Why? Do you want to learn more about him?"

Junhoe nods without any hesitation, "I mean, he is... Mysterious. He is friendly and cheerful, but people always say mean things about him so I..."

Yunhyeong holds Junhoe's hand warmly, "I know the feeling. To be honest, he is... Like a friend that I just can't get rid of. No matter what other people tell me about him. And... Frankly, it's because those people don't know him personally. Once you know him, you just can't help finding him adorable and cool."

Junhoe looks at the way Yunhyeong smiling while talking about the other and wonders if he can be in Yunhyeong's place. 

"What is he like during high school?"

Yunhyeong looks at Junhoe, "Hm. Same like now," he tries to read the younger's eyes, "You know, June, I'm really glad."

"What?"

"This is the first time that people other than me, Jinhwanie, Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Hanbinnie, respecting him rather than ridiculing or mocking him. I find it cute of you to ask this about him. So thank you, bud."

Junhoe's cheeks flush red instantly before he manages to answer, "I mean, he's my roommate, so I ought to know more about him."

Yunhyeong giggles happily.

"Well, he is still a pain in the ass though," he laughs to himself again, "Keeps begging me to cook for him, cleaning his room, and everything, as if I'm his housewife. Like never."

Junhoe also laughs before Yunhyeong adds more, "No matter how busy I am, I just can't ignore him. He is just that loveable. And annoying at times."

Junhoe still is not satisfied. He needs to know more about Jiwon.

"You... Didn't try to stop him from getting involved with the Boss?"

Yunhyeong looks flustered at the unexpected question from the bartender and it really makes him question himself too.

"I... Don't know. The time I met him back, he was already with Mino hyung," Yunhyeong says with a rather sorry tone, "We... Pretty much lost contact after graduation. We only met back when Hanbin told us about this mansion."  _now that i thought about it, hanbin is more closer to him, rather than me_

Yunhyeongs seems to be lost in his thoughts for a short moment before murmuring, "You know that guy... He really has no interest on other people. He's always like "oh yeah?" and lets everything go in one ear and out the other."

Yunhyeong puts his hand under the chin while reminiscing, "I liked that part of him."

_They really know each other so well_

"But in my opinion, I think that self-containment has to be his self-defense mechanism he's developed since childhood," his voice turns low, "Maybe it's because of that, I can't help but be soft on him. Even till now, he still seems like a high school brat to me."

Junhoe smiles a bit when Yunhyeong lets out a sheepish beam, "Guess I said too much."

And that's when, Junhoe looks up and notices a familiar back figure, appearing from behind the wall and walking away from that place.

_the back view of that person. Looks so sad._

His eyes round as he realizes it,  _Crap, isn't that Bobby hyung?_

Not long after that, Donghyuk comes back and Yunhyeong asks, "What takes you so long?"

"Sorry, but my stomach is not very well, hyung. I can't be long here," Donghyuk says with a bit of sad feeling and Yunhyeong says, "It's fine. We should go home then," he looks around, "But where's Jiwon? I haven't seen him since the morning."

"I saw him just now and he doesn't look quite good," Donghyuk tells them with a worried face, "But he is going to Mino hyung."

 

Jiwon walks and walks until he arrives in front of Mino's private room. And some particular words stuck in his mind.

_I can't help but be soft on him._

_He still seems like a high school brat to me._

 

Jiwon smiles sadly to himself,  _Even till now, you still feel sorry for me._

He laughs without a sound coming out from his mouth and still smiles even when some tears make their way out of his small eyes.

And that's when the door slides open right away.

There, stood Song Mino in his bathrobe, looking stunning as ever, but he has his arms folded.

Jiwon smiles at him.

"I want to just stare at you without opening the door, but you look so heartbreaking I can't deal with it anymore," Mino murmurs and Jiwon forces a reluctant smile.

"You come here without me asking for you, coming on your own," Mino caresses Jiwon's face gently, wiping those tears off the face, "And why is that?"

Jiwon holds Mino's hand, "I... I need you... To fuck me so hard... Wreck me up... Make me scream till I lost my voice... Just do everything hard till I need to go to the hospital—" Mino shuts Jiwon up with a tongue kiss before pulling the younger into his room, locking it and pinning him to the wall harshly, and pulls away to whisper, "Why? Did something happen?"

Jiwon stares at Mino with a tear drop to his cheek, "At least, you will only hurt me physically. Never mentally."

 

 

_People are full of contradictions._

_They are lonely. Then, they are not._

_They are missed. And then, they are not._

_._

_They are okay._

_And then, they are not. Okay._


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit, hyung," Bobby breathes out heavily as he felt the older's body tightly against his, but nothing in his ass, "What are you hesitating for ?!"

Mino grins, "Be patient. I'm still tryna find my missing moods," he kisses the behind of Bobby's neck and hears the soft moans from the other.

"Blame yourself. You came to me out of sudden when I never expected your 'visit' to be this soon," Mino says with a small laugh when Bobby turns sulky, whining, "What are you taking so much time for?" Mino's lips curves upward when Bobby starts babbling, "You should just fuck me right away when I asked you to. Why bother asking me to consume alcohols with you for straight two hours when you still couldn't get into mood?" 

Mino chuckles, "Cute."

He grabs the lube on the nightstand without wasting more time, making Bobby smiles a bit.

"You look so damn cute when you are wasted like this," he grabs Bobby's face to turn to him, "All red," and he licks the younger's face hungrily, "All desperate," sucking his face, "For me..."

Bobby pushes Mino's face away from him when it feels too intimate, "Stop this. Instead, fuck me now. Hyung."

Mino laughs again seeing how Bobby is so desperate, "Oh, maybe I shouldn't use the lube," Mino utters, with a wicked smile, "You want to be wrecked," and he leans against the younger's ear to whisper sexily, "Am I right?"

"I don't care," Bobby replies weakly, "Just do anything so I would be hospitalized."

Mino snickers, "That bad?" He ruffles Bobby's already sweaty hair, "As you wish then," and he throws the bottle of lube away to the floor.

 

Junhoe spaces out looking at the glasses, thinking about his conversation with Yunhyeong while Donghyuk out in the toilet, and the backview of someone he thought as Bobby.

He sighs, "I'm sure it's him. I'm perfectly sure."

He looks at the still packed club with drunk people dancing around and sees the envelope his co-worker left him just now. He immediately grabs it, "So, I have to give this to Mino, so our operation will begin officially."

He sees Seunghoon walking toward him with a light smile.

"I heard from Seungyoon that you are looking for me," Seunghoon says as he stops at the counter.

"I need your help," he lifts up the envelope, "A customer wanted me to give this to Boss," but when Seunghoon tries to take the envelope, he swiftly brings it away from the older's reach, "I'm sorry, but the customer asked me not to show this to anyone but Boss. And I have to give this by myself to Boss's hand."

"Such demanding customer you had," Seunghoon snorts.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, sincerely.

"Okay, then.. Let's just go and see him now. I don't think he is seeing anyone tonight. Bobby also doesn't come here tonight, so he is probably free."

_Bobby hyung doesn't come here? Then...? I thought Dong said hyung went to Mino .?_

"Finish up your work here and go to the waiting room. I will be there," when Seunghoon leaves, Junhoe lets out a soft relieved sigh before quickly following Seunghoon, though he is nervous if ever Bobby is there, after all.

 

Seunghoon pulls the doorknob but as expected, the door is locked. He feels so stupid now that he realizes, the door unlocks automatically when it closes. So, even if Mino doesn't lock the door, it will still lock.

Junhoe furrows his eyebrows when he saw Seunghoon taking out a key from his pocket.

"You have Boss's room key?"

"Boss gives this to me, in case he forgets to bring his," Seunghoon says with a small chuckle, "He's quite an idiot, at times."

"I guess there have been some accidents too," Junhoe says and Seunghoon nods with a grin before unlocking the door.

As the door slides open, the two of them gets into the room. Seunghoon looks around confusedly and sighs at the sight of the tea table with two glasses of liquor and so many bottles, just showing how much the two had drank.

"I guess he actually has guest...?" Seunghoon presses his lips together, "And I think I know who it is," he comments when he sees Bobby's bracelet on the table.

Junhoe sighs as the room reeks of alcohols before he finally hears some clearer sounds from the bedroom.

Seunghoon turns to Junhoe, "I think it's better if we escape now before Boss caught us here."

However, the younger shakes his head. Firmly.

Seunghoon rounds his eyes, in shock with Junhoe's daring decision.

"He has to receive this envelope tonight. Now. Or never."

"Junhoe," Seunghoon gives a worried look to him, "I think you don't know what happened in there, but—"

"I have to see to know what happened in there. Am I right?"

Seunghoon is speechless. And the next thing that he knows, Junhoe already advanced to the room to witness the scene.

 

"Fuck, hyung, what are you waiting for again?" Bobby whines again, "Just hurry up, and fuck me with your dick already, I can't fucking wait anymore!"

Mino grins again, letting his dick landing against Bobby's ass, but still not entering it. 

"Fucking stop teasing me, the fuck hyu.ng?!" His whines get louder when Mino keeps teasing him instead of getting into the business.

"Ahh, hyung, just put it in, I fucking need your dick inside me, your fingers only are not enough!"

"Ha! Didn't you know my fingers are quite influential?" He smiles, "Didn't these thin fingers manage to open you up before?"

"Whatever."

He chuckles, "Alright then, princess," and he slides his thick manhood into Bobby after only prepping with his fingers just now.

Mino laughs again hearing the other's small moans and he presses his body tightly against Bobby's, letting his dick going deep into the younger before starting to thrust into him, in a fast and steady pace. After that, only then he finally realizes that there is  are actually audiences there. He turns his head toward expressionless Junhoe and flustered Seunghoon at the back.

"The fuck," he scoffs, "How the fuck— What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Bobby looks up at the sound of pretty furious Mino, and his face paled when he saw Junhoe's face. He sighs inwardly, feeling so fucking embarassed. Again.

_Did he hear my shameless begging just now? Fuck._

"Ah, Junhoe said he has something to give to you," Seunghoon answers with a stammer, looking away.

"Then, you can just give it to Seunghoon instead of barging in here, for fuck's sake," Mino replies in heavy breaths, while thrusting hardly into Bobby, not even minding the two's presence there.

Bobby really couldn't believe he was getting fucked in front of Goo Junhoe like this. But he just couldn't stop, either way. 

However, he saw the look Junhoe is giving him now.

There's no expression. At all. But he can obviously see a hint of anger from the stare.

"I can't, the person giving this to me asked me to make sure you receive it by yourself," Junhoe firmly states and advances forward to the bed, boldly extending his hand holding the envelope to Mino, right in front of the two.

Noticing Junhoe's presence, Mino lifts his eyes and stops his activity to stare into Junhoe's unwavered gaze. Bobby just wants to hide somewhere else while Seunghoon swallows his saliva in fear of what might happen to Junhoe soon.

No one has ever been this brave to face Mino like this.

"You sure have some great guts," Mino said with a snort and harshly grabbing the envelope from Junhoe's hold, "Satisfied now?"

Junhoe nods and bows a bit to excuse himself. He takes a brief look at embarassed Bobby under Mino before leaving the room with Seunghoon.

When Mino hears the sound of the entrance door locked, he scoffs while Bobby lets out a relieved sigh.

"That newbie is really something," Mino comments with an awe tone, but he quickly continues abusing Bobby's hole with all his might, since that's the boy's dearly wish.

.

.

"Do you want me to blow you?" Mino asks after awhile, "You haven't come for once."

"Just do whatever you want with my body, hyung. It's all yours tonight," Bobby says in his insincere voice.

Mino sighs, "I wonder what did Yunhyeong do this time?" 

Bobby's unfocused eyes immediately turns to Mino upon hearing it. "What do you mean?"

Mino smiles lightly, "You know. You only come here by yourself whenever Yunhyeong drops by the club. Which means, he did something that hurt you here," he plays around with Bobby's cock, "Of course, he did it without him realising that it would hurt you."

Bobby looks away, feeling embarassed again that Mino realized that, "Don't act like a know-it-all."

Mino snorts and ruffles the boy's hair whose cheeks flushing red, "I do know-it-all," and he starts licking the flesh.

Bobby sighs again as he thinks to himself,  _Mino hyung always notices it but why can't he?_

Mino remembers the night when he discovered how much effect Yunhyeong has on Bobby, that the doctor just don't know. "That night when he told you that he liked your cousin, you think I don't know?" He murmurs against Bobby's dick, making the latter moans a little in response.

Trying to distract himself, Bobby frowns remembering that bitter night, of when his heart crushed into pieces after he found out that Yunhyeong actually liked Donghyuk. 

However, a sudden foreign memory appears in his mind as he thought about the night.

 

_Ah right, that night I saw Junhoe, for the first time– No, I have seen him way long before that night, actually._

 

He smiles as he is reminiscing the night when he was calming his mind with Mino at the back alley of the nightclub, before Junhoe made his way to see them there.

The fact that they locked their eyes together that night, even for a brief seconds was making Bobby's heart flutter now that he remembering it.

 

_Damn. He really has such beautiful eyes. And those eyes staring at me while Mino hyung fucking me–_

 

Mino snorts, "What the fuck, I haven't even started yet and you already came?"

Bobby turns to see white cums on Mino's face and flashes a surprised stare at the older, "Jesus!"

Mino chuckles as he wipes the cum off his face, "What the hell are you thinking about? Huh? Did Yunhyeong make you horny with his oblivious mind?"

 

_I'm not thinking about him? But... Junhoe...?_

 

Feeling weirded out by his own self, Bobby said abruptly, "Fuck me. I must be insane right now."

Mino laughs, "I'm going to. Don't worry," he gets up and slids his dick into Bobby's again slowly.

He lowers his body to kiss Bobby's mouth while violently penetrating his hole. The younger yelps out of pain but he is truly loving it.

He is a masochist after all.

However, while Mino is powerfully pounding into him, Junhoe's blank yet angry stare suddenly appears before his mind again. He is eventually lost in the stare, lost in the feeling of wanting to see that kind of stare again. He unknowingly longs for him.

"You came again?!" 

Hearing Mino's awe shout, Bobby finally back to his senses and his mouth rounds in utter shock.

He sighs confusedly as he looks at his own cums that had splattered all over Mino's waist.

"Hyung, I don't think I can do this anymore," he says and Mino furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean? It's just about to get exciting."

"I'm sorry," and he gives a look to Mino asking him to pull out.

Mino scoffs but says nothing and pulls his cock out with a heavy sigh. He could just force Bobby harshly like he always do but tonight is not the case.

Instead, he lies on the bed with a frown, "Who is going to take care of my aching dick now?"

Bobby leans down for a chaste kiss as an apology and quickly dresses himself up to leave.

"I will ask Seunghoon to call the girls to entertain you," Bobby says before leaving the room.

Mino sighs, "Idiot. I only want you, so why bother?"

_That punk and his sorry ass._

 

* * *

 

"Bobby must be embarassed to be seen by you," Seunghoon says in the locker room, "He left early tonight."

Junhoe closes his locker and bows to Seunghoon as a polite gesture to excuse himself and go home.

"Okay, be careful, Junhoe," Seunghoon pats on his shoulder.

"I will."

Junhoe walks out slowly of the locker room while thinking about what he just witnessed in front of his eyes tonight. He really couldn't believe it. The first time he saw Bobby at the empty street or back alley of the club was with Mino, and now he saw them fucking.

And he just has to catch Mino.

Why does Mino choose Bobby out of all people to be with him?

Doesn't Bobby know how dangerous Mino is?

The guy is a fucking gangster, kills people mercilessly and everything else, how can he be with that kind of bad man?

Junhoe sighs and he stops his track in front of entrance gate, only to notice a presence of a familiar man leaning against the gate, probably waiting for someone with his arms hugging his own body because of the freezing wind.

Junhoe's eyebrows knit, "Jiwon hyung?"

The said man immediately turns to the voice. A smile forms on his lips, "Junhoe..." He awkwardly walks to the younger man who is still dumbfounded to see him there.

"What are you doing here, hyung?" He asks, after a short silence between them.

"Are you going home?" Bobby asks instead of answering him, shivering a little.

Junhoe nods.

"Then... L-let's go home together."


End file.
